The Devil's Sonata
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Two men summoned the Devil. Two children are born. One, mistaken. The other, glorified. Dark and Light. A mistake too grave to be fixed. Soon, everyone will play by the tune of the Devil. Elemental AU! TMR/HP
1. Prelude

_The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist._

 _~Roger Kint {The Usual Suspects}_

 _...O.O.O…._

The disease was spreading throughout the world of Elemente. The people were panicking. The disease was eating at their elemental powers, destroying it. The unlucky ones were already without their powers; many killed themselves, many other becoming Imaes, the bottom of the Elemente society. Imaes were those who were born from Elemental parents, but had no powers of their own. They were considered the worst of the worst.

Albus Dumbledore and his friend, Gellert Grindewald were getting desperate. They couldn't lose their elemental powers! Their powers were what set them apart. Made them special. Made them _better._

So they set out into the world, trying to discover books that could save them from this crippling disease. Upon their many travels, they found one book, called: _Summoning Divinity._ It detailed that they could summon an angel that could eradicate all of their problems.

Albus and Gellert at the end of hope, and desperate, summoned the angel. The angel that they summoned was terrifyingly handsome. Strong cheekbones, wavy brown hair, and ice blue eyes. He tipped his fedora, smiling. "Is there anything that you need me to do?" He had asked.

"Yes, Mr….?" Gellert said.

The angel just smiled. "Riddle, but please, call me Tom."

"Well, alright, Tom. Surely you've heard of the world of Elemente," Albus said.

"Of course I have heard of the world of Elemente! It was where I learned all of my elemental powers," Tom replied.

"Well, you see, there is a slight problem in the world of Elemente right now. There is a disease that is destroying people's powers, many who are susceptible to the disease have already become Imaes," Gellert said, sneering.

Tom smirked. "I will be able to save you from this disease, I have the ability to eradicate it completely so that it will not come back," Albus and Gellert sighed in relief. "But it will come with a price."

"Anything," Albus said. "Anything to save the Elemente world."

Tom's smile turned shark-like. "Then the disease will be no more." Tom raised his hand, and a black ball flew into it. "You see here, Albus, this is the disease that has been killing your powers. It is a parasite, latching onto an Elemental core, sucking the powers out of it. It will leave to find a new victim as soon as it has turned its host into an Imae. And this is how I will destroy it." A ball of flames erupted from Tom's hand, burning the disease to ashes. "Your _payment_ will come in due time." And with that, Tom erupted into flames, and as they cleared, the angel was nowhere to be seen.

*oo*OO*oo*

Albus put his wizened hands to his face and sighed. When had things gotten this bad? Albus had thought that the worst had passed when Tom had killed Gellert. Albus thought that that had been the payment. But Tom had only smiled when he asked him.

Now, Tom had destroyed the entire Elemente world, taking it as his own. Albus had found out too late that Tom was not an angel; he was the Devil in disguise. In this world, or Hell to be more accurate, it was to join Tom; or Voldemort now that everyone knew he was the Devil, or die.

Now, there was only small resistance, one in which Albus had created, but it held very little hope. Until now. Word had spread that a great seer had just made a prophecy. Entailing Voldemort's demise.

Dumbledore recited it in his head.

 _Two will be born on the day summer dies,_

 _One in light, and one in dark,_

 _Choose the right one and the Devil shall be no more,_

 _But choose wrong,_

 _The consequences shall be dire._

In the rebel camp that Dumbledore had set up, there were two women that were expecting at the end of July, Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter. It was already confirmed that Alice would be bearing one child, and Lily would be having twins. As soon as he heard that Lily was having twins, he knew that one of them was the child that would save them all.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Screams echoed off of the walls in the make-shift hospital of the rebels. Lily was going through contractions and she didn't know how she would take the pain. She felt a reassuring hand cover hers. She smiled weakly up at James.

"Come on now, Miss, you're almost there! Just one last push!" The mediwitch said.

Lily grunted and with one last push, the child was out. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter! You are now the mother of healthy baby boys! Would you like to test what their starting elemental powers are?"

Lily tiredly nodded a yes. The mediwitch waved her hand over the first boy. He had a small tuft of red hair and hazel brown eyes. A glow encased the boy and a fire surrounded him. The mediwitch turned to Lily and James. "A fire elemental, what would you like to name him?"

"Charlus, Charlus James Potter," James said.

The mediwitch waved her hands again over the second boy. This one had black hair and deep, soulful eyes. A glow surrounded him, and the room dropped several degrees. Ice began to coat the edges of the room. Lily could see her own breath in the air. "And ice elemental, a rather strong one at that. And what would you like to name him?" The mediwitch said, smiling. The room went back to its natural temperature as the mediwitch ended the spell.

"Hadrian. Harry for short. Hadrian Peverell Potter," Lily said, smiling softly.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Hadrian stared out of the window forlornly as he watched Charlus set fire to a small bush; much to his father's amusement. Their mother was angry, obviously, but not in a way that would last long. Hadrian's point was proven correct as she too started to laugh.

Hadrian sighed, why was Charlus so important? Sure, he was destined to defeat the Dark Lord, but that didn't entail leaving Hadrian out of it. Hadrian scowled, the room turning cold, the glass frosted over. Why was Charlus so loved? And yet, Hadrian tossed into the shadows? It was not fair.

Hadrian leaned against the window, the cool of the glass comforting him. His anger dissipated and the room went back to its normal temperature. A knock at the door drew him out of his musings. He saw Lily say something to James, and left the backyard. He heard the door open and his mother's voice say, "Oh! Professor Dumbledore! So nice of you to visit, would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?"

Hadrian heard Dumbledore laugh. "No, no. Quite alright, I don't need to drink anything. I'm here to talk about Charlus' education. And Hadrian's as well." Hadrian scowled in his room. Dumbledore had almost forgotten that he existed.

"I thought that they were both going to learn here? At the rebel camp?" James said, as he came in.

"Yes, they were originally going to learn with the Guardian Angels," Hadrian scoffed at the name, it was pathetic. "But I have decided that they both go to Hogwarts."

"You can't be serious Professor! Hogwarts is ruled by Voldemort! Wouldn't Charlus be in danger?" Lily said. Hadrian silently seethed. What about him?

"Yes, I understand your worries. But I have mastered the Disguise elemental power, so there need not be any worry. I will simply disguise Charlus. As for Hadrian, I do not think that Voldemort will pay too much attention to him." Hadrian hissed, he shot a ball of ice towards the wall, it shattered upon contact. So they didn't care if he died. All that mattered was their dear Charlus, the _savior_ of the whole entire Elemente world.

"Hadrian!" He heard his mother's voice say. "Would you like to come down and eat breakfast with Professor Dumbledore?" Hadrian sneered. At least they hadn't forgotten that he even existed.

"Coming, mother!" Hadrian shouted down the stairs.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Hadrian was giddy with excitement, today he was going to _Hogwarts!_ Charlus attempted to sneer at Hadrian. "Well, who would've thought? You're going to Hogwarts? You're almost no better than an Imae! You're pathetic you know." Charlus said, pointing a fork at Hadrian.

"Well, I'd say that you are talking to a mirror, dear brother of mine," Hadrian drawled, stabbing one of his pancakes.

"You little..!" Charlus said, lunging at Hadrian. Hadrian waved a hand, and Charlus was stuck to the ground. His feet planted with ice. Charlus just smirked, and melted the ice with his fire. "You can't defeat me, Hadrian. Everybody knows that fire is more powerful than ice." Charlus summoned a ball of fire to prove his point.

"Oh really," Hadrian said, sneering. He waved his hand over the flames. Charlus looked up in shock as the flames fell out of his hands as landed on the kitchen table with a dull _thunk._ "I think that's debatable. Now stop staring like an idiot and actually make an attempt to eat your food."


	2. Crownless

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king." -J.R.R Tolkein {The Fellowship of the Ring}_

 _ **. . . .**_

Hadrian and Charlus finished their breakfast; with Charlus glaring at Hadrian for the most of it. "Charlus?" Lily said. "Come over into the kitchen please, your father and I have something to talk to you about." Her voice sound strained, as if she had been crying before.

Charlus stood up and smirked at Hadrian. "Coming mum!" He clambered down his chair and walked toward the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Hadrian could hear their muffled voices in the other room. "You do know that you are the prophesied one Charlus. So, going to Hogwarts under Voldemort's watchful gaze is going to be difficult. So, Mister Dumbledore here is going to put a disguise on you. Don't worry about it, it will last for at least ten years, and you will be out of Hogwarts by then. You will be going under the guise of Alexander Finnne. And don't tell anyone about your brother and his _abilities._ " Hadrian simmered with rage. They were talking about his secondary elements.

Charlus walked out of the door, his red flaming hair was now a dull blonde and his hazel eyes were now a bright ocean blue.

"Let's go then," James said, showing Dumbledore out the door. "Mister Dumbledore here will be sending you all to the Hogwarts train station. Charlus, you go first, we need to also talk with Hadrian for a moment."

Hadrian watched as Charlus was swirled away in a gust of wind with Dumbledore. "Hadrian," Lily said. Turning his attention back to her. "We know that we haven't been the best parents." Here Hadrian snorted. Were they seriously doing this now? "It's just that ever since that incident when you were nine, we just gave you a wide berth. And by doing that, we didn't realize that we were neglecting you. Shoving you away. But you know what you are Hadrian, you know that we can never treat you the same as Charlus. So, all that we can do is tell you to keep a low radar, pretend to be weak. Pretend to be someone you are not. Because once your true colors are revealed, Voldemort will come after you. So, please Hadrian, if anyone asks, just say that you have a mediocre control over ice. I know that they will bully you, they will try to hurt you, for being _weak._ We never wanted this, and we know that you didn't want it either. But it is the price you have to pay for being so powerful."

Hadrian scowled. Just because he was stronger than everyone else, he was supposed to pretend to be weak? At least now, he could observe and plan. He smirked. "Of course. Now, I'm very sure that Dumbledore is outside waiting for me."

"Hadrian, before you go, you should read this on the train," James said, handing Hadrian a book. Hadrian took the book in his hands, and with one last stare, was swirled away in a gust of wind.

They landed right outside of the train station. "Well, Hadrian, this is the farthest that I can go without being caught and killed. So, good luck in your studies."

"Thank you, Mister Dumbledore," Hadrian said, and left.

 **. . . .**

Hadrian sat in his compartment. The words that his mother had spoken to him had triggered memories that he had rather had hidden.

 _A five year old Hadrian sat on a chair, swinging his legs. Today was the day that he was going to be tested for his secondary elements! He was so happy. Charlus was getting his checked first, so he just waited with his dad._

" _So, Harry, what do you think your secondary elements are going to be?" James asked Hadrian, ruffling his hair._

" _I want to have fire! Just like Charlus!" Hadrian said, clapping his hands together._

 _James laughed. "Well, hopefully you do!"_

 _Lily walked out, Charlus walking behind her. He looked like he was going to cry. "Dear, having only one secondary element is already good! Some don't even have secondary elements!"_

" _But I'm supposed to save the world! I'm supposed to be even more powerful!" Charlus whined._

 _James stood up and took Hadrian by the hand. "Well then, Lily. I will be taking Harry in? While you comfort Charlus?"_

" _Yes, you can go," Lily said._

 _Hadrian walked in with his father. His heart bursting with excitement. The man testing him smiled at Hadrian. The man handed him a sheet of paper, and explained that he would need to put three drops of blood on it to see his abilities. James gently cut Hadrian's finger and he saw the blood drip one by one onto the paper. Words began to appear. The first one said: CHAOS, the second, SHADOW, and the third, DEATH._

 _Hadrian looked up at his father, instead of happiness, Hadrian saw horror. Then he turned to the man that was testing him, he had gone as white as a sheet._

" _Lily!" James called out. "I think you should come see this!"_

 _Lily came rushing through the door, and as soon as she saw the words on the paper, her face drained of any color. "No…" She said, weakly. "Not my son."_

 **. . . .**

 _An eight year old Hadrian was sitting in the library, reading about the classes of elementals. He frowned, he didn't know why his parents were so cold to him after he had his secondary elements tested. Of course, they still hugged him, and said good night. But it just didn't feel right. And they were always spending their time with Charlus instead of him._

 _Hadrian flipped through the book, reading each class. A word caught his attention. DEATH. He read on._

 _ **Those who hold the secondary element of DEATH are incredibly powerful and belong in the DARK class. But there are a few that hold two other elements. Those are the most powerful of all. Many consider them unbeatable. They hold the elements of DEATH, SHADOW, and the worst of all, CHAOS. The holder of all three of these belong in the DEMON class. When people in the DEMON class are angered, no one can stop them….**_

 **. . . .**

 _A nine year old Charlus and his friends were taunting Hadrian. "You're just an Imae! You're weak! You're nothing!" Then they took Hadrian's stuffed bear, and Charlus set it on fire. Hadrian stared at Charlus in horror. A tear leaked out of his eyes. "Oh look! The Imae is crying! Oh, is it sad?"_

 _When Hadrian opened his eyes again, they were different. Blood red irises shone and gave him an unearthly look. "You dare to insult me?" Hadrian's voice sounded different, it sounded ethereal. Shadows curled around Hadrian, they reached out and grabbed Charlus around by the waist. "You dare call me weak?" A swirling pit opened beneath Charlus. "You are nothing to me Charlus Potter. Weak, useless."_

 _By now, Charlus was crying. "You're a monster." He stuttered out. "Nothing but a monster." Hadrian let out a primal cry. A shard of ice formed and was just about to pierce through Charlus' chest, before Hadrian blacked out._

 **. . . .**

Hadrian grimaced as he opened his eyes, forcing the memories down. He had control of his abilities now, he could subdue them. He promised himself that he would never use them. They were too powerful, and could do too much damage. Now that he thought of with without anger, his mother's idea was not too bad. This way, he could stay in the shadows and observe.

He turned his attention to the book that his father gave to him. He sneered at the title, _Disguising One's Power._ Hadrian already knew how to do that. But he did know why his father gave it to him. The day after being sorted into a house, they were going to be tested on their power. Ranks were given based on your power rating. The most powerful became King, the weakest becoming scorned.

Use of one's elemental powers was not prohibited, it was encouraged. What happened most of the time was that the weak were used as target practice. Hadrian grimaced, he would have to go through a lot of pain through the school years. All because he had to pretend to be weak.

 **. . . .**

Hadrian stepped into the hall of Hogwarts for his sorting. He had remembered to mask his powers on the train. Now, to anyone he would just seem like he was just slightly above an Imae in terms of power.

A hat sat on a stool. A teacher next to it, and was calling names. So, this was how they were going to sort people, with a hat. Hadrian almost laughed.

Many names later, POTTER, HADRIAN was called. And Hadrian walked up to the hat. The teacher gave him a stern look and dropped the hat onto his head.

 _Well, well, well. Hadrian Potter, what a surprise! And what a mind! Oh, what power! But why hide it? To scheme in the shadows? How Slytherin of you. But have caution, for secrets are to be revealed, and your rightful position shall be yours. But only if you play your cards right. Well, better be_ **SLYTHERIN!**


End file.
